Beautiful Or Ugly
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Sonic is a young innocent boy who has to experience the hardships of life and unbelievably a curse. He tries to seize control of the beast inside him and won't be alone either as he has family, friends and meets a girl...and falls deeply in love with her! Read and Review! Chapter 1 is up!


A/N: Hey there ya'll this is another story that I thought would be really interesting to make and I want to see how far I can take it. I hope you like it...

**I do not own Sonic or Sega!**

At A Loss for Words

It was a dark and stormy night and the wind was blowing harshly. A lone big house that was located out of the outskirts of Station Square on a grass terrain meadow with flowers everywhere, it was located on a hill. If you looked at it closely the lights were on alerting anyone that the family inside where still awake.

At near one window a young five year old blue hedgehog stood looking outside. He watched the rain drops hit the window, tracing one of his fingers down the pane glass on the drops which slowly slid down.

The small blue hedgehog had piercing emerald green eyes, long black nose, small blue quills, and light tan chest fur.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Sonic are you in your bed?" A sweet woman's voice called out.

Silence...

"Sonic?" The woman called out again but this time opened the door to see that he was awake.

She sighed.

"Oh Sonic what are you doing son?" There stood at the door was a grown up beautiful purple hedgehog, dark purple waist length quill hair with piercing crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a lavender night gown with slippers on her feet.

Her son Sonic turned his head and took a glance at her before looking back at the scenery outside.

"Juust wach the rain." He tried to say cutely.

His mother shook her head with a smile and then strolled up to him till she was right behind him and stroked his quills gently.

"Admiring the scenery I see." She said.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow up.

"Mama...w-why dos it rain?"

"Well son you see in life nature depends on rain to help it grow healthily." She said. "In other ways rain can point out emotional feelings."

"Feeligs?"

"Yes like sadness or anger?"

"Oh..." He said nodding.

"But don't worry by tomorrow it will be a bright new day."

Sonic gasped and turned around.

"Really?"

His mother winked at him.

"You bet."

Sonic smiled and hopped up and down with a laugh.

"Haha...yes."

His mother laughed.

"Okay honey it's time for your bedtime."

His mother bent and picked him up to carry him to bed which was at the corner of the room. She held him with one hand and used her other hand to pull back the bed sheet and lay him in while tucking him.

She stroked his cheek.

"Mama."

"Yes."

"Will aneone...like me aaaat school."

Her eyes widened.

"Sonic...why would you think that?" She said shocked.

"Am I...ugly?" He said questioning while looking down sadly.

"Darling...sweetheart you are not ugly." She said calmly with a giggle. "You are handsome."

"Huh hansome?" He asked. "What's that?"

"It means pretty my boy." She said. "I mean look at you...with those beautiful eyes, quills, fur and charming face."

He blushed and placed his hands on his cheeks.

"Mama!"

She laughed before touching the sides of his face and planted a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead.

He smiled.

His mother got up and made her way to the door.

"Night mama." She heard her son call out and smiled.

"Goodnight Sonic."

She opened the door and left but remembered to close the door gently. She look down the corridor, where her other two children lay asleep a few doors down.

"Ah all done and now it's time for me to sleep to." She made her way to her and her husband's room. She looked inside and saw that he was not there.

"Hmm..." She closed the door before making her way to head down stairs and to the living room to see him standing by the living rooms giant glass window. He heard her come in the room but didn't acknowledge her.

"Honey is you okay?"

"No." He said quietly. "Aleena it is not okay...and it will never be."

"Jules."

He turned around and to see her. He was a tall and muscular blue hedgehog with, long blue quills, light tan chest fur, brown bangs that came over his piercing honey brown eyes. He had worn a red jacket with no sleeves, white gloves and brown boots. The down pour of rain from outside had cleared up so the sky was clear, showing the full moon and the stars.

The moonlight shone down on him making him glow.

"You know our son will be...different from the other people, even his siblings." He said. "I can sense it Aleena, he will get my curse."

He bowed his head.

Aleena placed her hands on her mouth.

"No."

"Yes...we hoped that this would simply pass on by and he wouldn't inherit it." He said without care smugly. "But then again it was bound to happen, one bastard child to another."

She gasped.

"Jules!" She said. "How can you say that...our boy may 'be different but there's nothing wrong with that, we can help him through it."

"Oh yeah sure...do you think our son would appreciate the fact that he isn't a norm, he's really a beast." He said. "And what's worse...his own father is one."

"Even so we can get by it." Aleena said defiantly. "He will still love you no matter what and if you remembered I loved you for you, I don't care about your condition."

She made her way up to him and placed both her hands on the sides of his face.

"Whatever problems that may come...we can work it out."

"No!" His voice grew a tone deeper.

He shoved her hardly and she fell back on the floor.

He glowered at her and bared his teeth, eyes seeming to unusually glow brighter.

Her eyes widened.

He went on his knees as his body shook and slowly he undergoes a transformation. He grew larger and hairier, his quills grew longer with white tips, ears pointed up like a wolf, he got fangs and sharp teeth, his tail grew long like a wolf's tail, he got razor sharp nails and his knees bended backwards.

He pulled his head back and howled.

"AAAAWWWOOOOOOOO!"

He growled and rose on his hunched legs.

"Look at me dammit!" He roared out loud.

She grew tears in her eyes.

"I'm always going to be a monster and killer!" He said in anger. "I'm a werehog."

She looked down.

He moved up to her and touched placed a clawed hand under her chin, to make her look at him.

"Aleena...I'm sorry." He said. "I love you."

"Dad!"

He looked up sharply and saw his sons and daughter standing at the staircase. A six year old green hedgehog named Manic and a seven year old pink and purple hedgehog named Sonia holding onto Sonic who was crying tearfully. Their eyes widened at seeing their father...

He took a couple steps back from Aleena before turning around. He shed some tears of sadness.

"I hoped you kids wouldn't see me this way until you are older." He said walking up to the window. "I must go..."

He opens it and about to leave.

"Dad...pleese d-don go." Sonic called out.

"I'm sorry Sonic...Aleena, kids watch over him for me." He said. "I'll be back one day."

He leaped out and landed on all fours before running off like an animal.

Aleena got up carefully before heading towards her kids who were still bawling their eyes out.

"Please Manic and Sonia goes back to your rooms and takes Sonic as well." She said quietly. "I'll be up shortly."

They went up stairs and headed back to their rooms.

Aleena went back to the big living room window and closed it before gazing up at the moon. She thought of her husband and her dear son...how was he going to cope or the family.

She silently cried.

"Oh Jules...how can you leave when your son needs you..."

()()()()


End file.
